The other side of the same coin
by 9PoisonIvy9
Summary: Poisoned Love in Paul's POV.When Paul imprinted on Bella Swan the first time they met, his world is turned upside down, and he's willing to do anything for her.But Bella is still unsure on whether or not she loves him back.Can Paul convince her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We started out, curious, but cautious. But when we saw the leech-lover hiding behind Jacob, we all became furious at once. Well, maybe not Embry. He seemed to find the whole thing pretty hilarious.

"What have you done, Jacob?" Sam demanded. Damn straight, I wanted bloody answers.

I thrusted past Sam, cutting Jacob off before he had a chance to speak. I couldn't care less, though, I was too angry to even give a shit.

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" I yelled, throwing my arms in the air in frustration. "What the hell are you thinkin? Is she more important than everything- than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?" Yeah, I have anger problems. Get the fuck over it.

"She can help" Jacob said quietly.

"Help!" I yell. I was beginning to lose control, and m arms began to quiver. "Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!"

"Don't talk about her like that" Jacob shouted back, defending his freaking _girlfriend_. The leech-lover didn't seem to care about my criticism, and, in the back of my head that hadn't gone insane, I wondered why.

A shudder rippled through me again and down my spine. I knew I had to get control, and fast. If not, Sam will give me a load of shit about it later, and I didn't need _another _fucking lecture.

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded me, using his Alpha voice.

I shook my head, trying to regain control.

"Jeez, Paul" Jared muttered. "Get a grip."

I twisted my head towards him, my lips curling in irritation. What the hell did he think I was trying to do? I turned to glare at the leech-lover, who was the whole bloody reason I was so fucked up.

I don't know what I was planning to do. Maybe scare her shitless or maybe even rip her throat out to just get rid of the whole problem. But imprinting on her most defiantly was NOT on the top of my list. Hell, it wasn't even on the list in the first place.

I stared into her eyes, warm brown, the colour of milk chocolate, and was held there.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at her tiny figure cowering behind Jacob. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings to a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was- my love for my sister, Krissy, my love for my niece, Izzy, my love for my dead parents, my loyalty to La Push, the love for my brothers, my hatred for my enemies, my home, my name- disconnected from me in that second- snip, snip, snip- and floated up into space.

I was no left drifting, though. A new string held me where I was.

Not one string, but a million strings. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing...to the very centre of the universe.

I could see that now...how the universe swirled around this one point. I had never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain.

The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. No. It was the beautiful brunette cowering behind Jacob, her gorgeous, brown orbs alive with wonder.

Isabella Marie Swan.

I felt my expression soften and my mouth opened slightly in shock. Sure as hell didn't see that coming.

"Oh, boy" someone muttered. "Paul's in trouble."

That was the only sound that could touch me in this endless instant. I didn't know who said this, nor did I care.

I took an involuntary step forwards, wanting to me closer to my Bella and Jacob took a protective step in front of her. That triggered something inside my wolf within. He shouldn't be protecting MY imprint. She was MY imprint, not his!

The heat flooded through me, and I felt the silent shimmer that made me something else. I threw my heavy paws against the earth and stretched my back in one long, rolling extension.

My muzzle wrinkled back over my sharp teeth, and another growl rolled through my chest. I focused on Jacob, the threat, ready to tear him to pieces.

'Protect our mate' the wolf chanted, and I agreed.

In the same second that I changed, Jacob was running across the road straight for me.

"Jacob" my angel screamed, and pain rocket through my chest. Physical pain I can take, but this...this was almost unbearable. She should be screaming MY name, not Jacob's!

Mid-stride, a long shiver ran down Jacob's spine. He leaped forwards, diving headfirst into empty air and turning into a russet brown wolf.

The fight between me and Jacob didn't last very long, and soon Jacob was pushing me into the forest, closely followed by Sam.

_What the hell, Paul? _San demanded. I could feel the anger rolling off him in fibs and winced. _You could have seriously hurt her._

A picture of Emily's ruined face flashed into Sam's mind before he could stop it and we all winced.

_I...I don't know...I mean...I don't understand. _I shook my wolf head, trying to clear it. I played back the scene.

By the time I had finished, Sam was laughing.

_My dear old Paul, I believe you imprinted on our young Bella Swan._

_Shut! _I exclaimed.

_I recommend you don't fight it _Sam recommended. _It will only hurt both of you._

_And if you dare hurt, I'll kick your ass from here all the way to mars _Jacob threatened.

_I would never hurt her_ I exclaimed, outraged by the mere idea.

_I know, man, I know _Jacob said hastily. _It's just that someone had to be the big brother and give you the 'you hurt her, I hurt you' talk._

I rolled my eyes and we ran, as wolves, towards Emily and Sam's house. Sam phased first, he was the oldest after all, and was through the door before we had even begun to come out of the trees.

"That's gonna be you later on in life, you know" Jacob teased me and I growled back. I punched him on the shoulder, making him stagger a bit, but he didn't miss a beat and went for the kidney jab as we laugh. He's a damn good gather, I'll give him that.

I felt someone's eyes on me and looked around, meeting those curious doe eyes. She had her arms around herself like she was in pain, and I felt pain rocket through me again at the very thought.

I held her eyes for a little longer before I was bombarded by Jared and Embry who wanted to see whether or not Jacob had managed to take a chunk out of me.

"Hey Bells" Jacob greeted my Bella cheerfully. I felt jealousy run through my veins. I wanted to be able to do that to her. "How're you holding up?"

"Don't worry about me." I loved the way her voice sounded, like chocolate rolling of her tongue. Whoa, down boy, I thought as little Pauly got very excited at that idea. "Just very confused." Me and you both, girl. "Good muffins."

She picked her muffin up and started nibbling around the edges. She looked relieved, though i hadn't the foggiest idea why.

"You'll understand soon enough" Jacob reassured her.

Bella was about to say something, but was cut off by Jared wailing "Oh, man!"

Embry grinned, exultant. "Fifteen dollars" he crowed.

"Did you do that?" Bella whispered, though there was really no point. We could all hear her anyway.

"I barely touch him. He'll be perfect by sundown."

Bella looked confused for a moment.

"By sundown?"

I watched curiously as she checked out my muscles and suppressed a grin.

"Wolf thing" Jacob muttered.

"Oh" was all that Bella said, until she added, as though an afterthought, "You okay?"

Jealousy chorused through my veins once again. Why wasn't she asking me if I was okay? _Because she doesn't know you, stupid._

"Not a scratch on me." There will be if you keep up that smug expression.

"Hey guys" San said loudly, interrupting all the conversations instantly. "Jacob has information for us."

I tensed, not liking it at all. I'd heard it all in Jacob's thoughts. How dare that leech hunt down and try to hurt my Bella!

Feeling a pull towards her, i settled in the closest chair to her. Emily sent me a knowing look, complete with a smirk and i rolled my eyes right back at her.

"I know what the red-head wants. That's what I was trying to tell you before." He kicked the leg of my chair and I growled at him under my breath.

"And?" Jared pressed.

Jacob's face got serious. "She is trying to avenge her mate, only it wasn't the black-haired leech we killed. The Cullens got her mate last year, and she's after Bella now."

Bella shivered, and I longed to pull her into my arms and tell her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her, that she was safe with me, but I restrained myself. What this imprinting thing always this hard?

Jared, Embry and Emily's jaws were scrapping the floor. Normally I would have found this hilarious, but I wasn't in the mood. Not when I my imprint was in trouble.

"She's just a girl" Embry protested and I growled at him.

"Correction" Bella said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just a human girl." How dare she think like that! She was more than just a human girl, she was a fucking goddess!

Embry poked his tongue out at her playfully which she returned. She looked so fucking adorable when she did that. The wolf growled at that. Adorable was certainly not in his vocab.

"I didn't say it made sense" Jacob sighed. "But that's why the bloodsucker's been trying to get past us. She's been heading to Forks."

"Excellent" Jared murmured as Bella ducked her head to hide her blush. I need a better dictionary because adorable is getting pretty old now.) "We've got bait."

I yanked a can opener from the counter and launched it at Jared's head, even though i knew it would never connect with it. Bella looked shocked.

"Bella is not bait" I growled, glowering daggers at him.

"Calm down, man, you know what I meant" Jared chuckled, unabashed. "Whipped" he added under his breath, laughing quietly. For some reason I fail to see the funny side of this

"So we will be changing out patterns" Sam said, ignoring mine and Jared's squabble. "We'll try leaving a few holes, and see if she falls for it. We'll have to split up, and I don't like that. But if she's really after Bella, she probably won't try to take advantage of our divided numbers."

Bella winced, and I wondered vaguely why. I hope she wasn't in any pain.

"Quil's got to be close to joining us, soon" Embry murmured. "Then we'll be able to split up evenly."

I looked down. No matter how much I've managed to deal with this, I wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"We'll, we won't count on that" Sam murmured, then continued at his regular volume. "Jacob, Jared and Embry will take the outer perimeter, and Paul and I will take the inner. We'll collapse in when we've got her trapped."

Bella glanced at me, worry etched into her beautiful features. I longed to comfort her in any way possible.

Yes, I, Paul Long, the guy who never gave two shits about any girl, was in love with Bella Swan. And I'm willing to do anything for her, even if it means ending my own life.

**AN: YAY! First chapter up. I hope you liked it.**

**With all my love and kisses**

**~Poison Ivey**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tonight was the night of the bonfire and the night that I was to tell Bella I imprinted on her. And I was, of course, drop dead nervous. I mean, what if she doesn't except it? And then I'll be doomed to be forever miserable. I don't think I could live without her in my life.

I watched her carefully as she and Jacob walked down the beach as she smiled a shy smile at all of us. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing black, skinny jeans, a midnight blue, long-sleeved top that showed a bit of cleverage and clung to her curves in all the right places. Her outfit was complete with some silver pumps and a little makeup.

"See someone you like" Jared grinned, nudging me. I retaliated by punching his arm.

"Hey, vampire girl!" Embry greeted her loudly. I wish he wouldn't call her that.

"You're forgetting, Embry" Bella called back to him, a shit-eating grin plastered all over her face "that I am no longer a vampire girl."

My heart soared and Embry laughed loudly at her comment. You'd have to be a werewolf with super-sensitive hearing to hear the murmurs of approval from everyone around the bonfire, mainly from the elders.

I watched as Emily squeezed Bella's hand reassuringly when she and Jacob sat on the cool stone ground beside her and Sam.

Throughout most of the night, I threw out teasing comments about keeping the bloodsucking stench downwind to Bella and she would laugh along with the rest of them. I'm guessing she sensed the double meaning in my words. Really, I just wanted her to me a wolf girl forever, and not a vampire girl.

"It's getting late" Bella murmured to Jacob, and I snorted, a small smile creeping across my face.

"Don't start that" Jacob said, rolling his eyes and chuckling. "The best part is coming."

"What's the best part? You guys swallowing an entire cow each whole?"

I watched her gaze flicker to look at me and smirked.

Jacob chuckled again. "No. That's the finale. We didn't meet here just to eat through a week's worth of good. This is technically a council meeting. It's Embry's first time, and he hasn't heard the stories yet. Well, he's heard them, but this will be the first time he knows they're true. That tends to make a guy pay closer attention."

"Stories?"

Jacob scooted back beside Bella and put his arm over her shoulders, speaking even lower into her ear. I growled, not liking how close they were together even though they were like brother and sister, and nothing more.

"The histories we always thought were legends" Jacob said. "The stories of how we came to be. The first is the story of the Spirit Warriors."

The atmosphere around the low-burning fire changed abruptly at his words. I and Embry sat up straighter and Sam nudged Emily before pulling her gently upright. She produced a spiral-bound notebook and pen. Sam twisted just slightly beside her so he was facing the same direction as Old Quill.

The fire crackled, sending another explosion of sparks glittering up against the night.

Billy cleared his throat and, with no more introduction than his son's whisper, began telling the story in his rich, deep voice. The words poured out with precision, as if he knew them by heart, but also with feeling and a subtle rhythm. Like poetry performed b its author.

Once Billy had finished, there was silence all around me for a long moment. All of us staring at each other with sadness in our eyes. That was, until I broke it.

"Burden" I scoffed in a low voice, pouting slightly. "It's not that bad."

Billy chuckled, low and long and the magic seemed to fade into the glowing embers. Jared flicked a small stone at me, and everyone laughed when I jumped. Low conversations murmured around me, teasing and casual.

Emily touched her Bella's arm as I started towards her and Bella looked at her, looking a little startled. Emily jerked to her head to me and I met Bella's curious gaze.

"So us all a favour and keep an open mind" Emily whispered.

Confusion crossed Bella's face. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll see" Emily replied.

"Do you mind taking a walk with me?" I asked, uncharacteristically nervous. Since when did I get so nervous when it came to talking to women? Oh yeah, since I'd met Bella Swan and imprinted on her.

"Sure" was all she said and followed me along the beach.

**AN: Yippee! Another chapter done and dusted, lol**

**Thank you to:**

**Renesmee2000, Daddys little crazy bitch, HeaRTBReaK-CoLLiSioN, Serenityalexis, Vaantje, Easypeasy, TheMightyRen, 143iloveyou143, Nutmeg1985, Priscina Alice Malfoy, Mrslisablack, .., Jennylabob, Alexandra and twin Alexande12, greeneyes8, Mizzcatherine113, tabby1216, Tenshi Kudaino, Twilightfan871, Firefox Shai, Midnitekiss13, Deliah69 and YankeeGirlINJ for putting my story on your story alert**

**Thank you to:**

**Cullensforever123, GenesisS198322, Narugaaralover, Daddys little crazy bitch, Easypeasy, HelsBells, 143iloveyou143, Jacob black rulez, Priscina Alice Malfoy, KittiKat666, Kellz86, lailalove1024, arbabyangel188, DarkEclipse206, imprintlove, Meg5442, hvnslllbbygrl, Starriver92, Mizzcatherine113, buffy9704, Tabby1216, sesskagsfan1711, Stjarna8, aggy13, Paul'sImprint20, Deepsoul1004, heatherific, SWEETLYVAMPIRELOVER101, midnitekiss13, Caggie and Red-Rose459 for putting my story on your favourite story list**

**Reviews:**

**Daddys little crazy bitch: I'm glad: D**

**143iloveyou143: Sorry for the wait. I just needed a little break from fiction and a little of reality. You believe how much my stories affect my life.**

**Priscina Alice Malfoy: Neither can I lol**

**Twilets: Good. I was worried that I'd done it a little OTT: D**

**MingaMae: Ooooh, could you? I've been looking everywhere for a beta, but no-one's replied back to me yet.**

**Delilah69: That is exactly why I wrote it in the first place.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You wanted to talk to me" Bella prompted me when her curiosity got the better of her. Jesus, how the hell was he supposed to explain this to her? He could barely explain it to himself in his own head, let alone out loud.

"Actually, I wanted to walk with you, not talk with you" I replied cockily, running a nervous hand through my hair and prayed with all my heart that she couldn't see my blush in the dark.

"Mouth says one thing, body language says anther" she shot back and I was taken aback slightly. No wonder the imprinting god paired me up with this girl. She was like a female version of me when she let out the lioness out in her.

She studied my expression for a little bit and then started to gnawing on her lip. That was god damn sexy.

I decided to use the words Jacob had planted in my head seen as I and nothing better to use, taking in a deep, nervous breath. "I want to tell you something. And you already know it...its kinda obvious by the way I have been acting lately...but I think I should say it out loud anyway. Just so there is never any confusion on the subject."

Bella stopped walking and I stopped with her. Here goes nothing.

"I imprinted, Bella. I imprinted on you."

Her mouth fell open in shock and her eyes widened, making her look adorable.

"I know" I chuckled. "Fate can be sick and twisted sometimes."

Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion and hurt flashed in her eyes. Opps; wrong thing to say.

"So you don't...want that? You don't want me to be your imprint.

"Well, who would have thought I would imprint on a fucking leech-lover?" I joked and then became serious again. "I cannot hate you, Bella. The same as I cannot not love you."

She just stared at me with a dumbfounded expression and I watched her carefully and warily. What if she rejected me? No, think positive!

"Shit" she exclaimed and then clamped her hand over her mouth when she realised what she just said, her eyes widening in shock.

"Goes to show you've been hanging around with us werewolves for too long" I laughed.

"Charlie is gonna fucking shoot me" she muttered, only making me laugh harder.

"I won't tell him" I promised, trying to stop laughing and failing miserably.

She sighed, and I instantly became serious again. I don't know. It's just the weird part of the imprint where whatever your imprint is feeling, you feel it too. It can get really confusing when the girls are having their time of the month, though it's funny to watch Sam and Jared all the time. Their mood swings are just too fucking hilarious.

"This sucks for you, dun it?" she sighed. "Falling in love with a girl that may never be able to love you back."

"That pretty much sums up the whole fucking situation" I agreed.

She sighed again and I could see determination in her eyes. "Will you give me time?"

"Of course, sweetheart. I'll give you all the time in the world" I smiled sadly. God damn, I turning into a pussy. If the guys hear about this, I'll never get the end of it.

When I and Bella got back to the bonfire, everyone stopped their conversations and watched us curiously. Bella obviously felt self-conscious as she rushed towards Jacob. "Can you give me a lift home now, please" she whispered hurriedly to Jacob. Jacob merely nodded, but didn't question it.

"I'm gonna go home" I mumbled and phased before running off into the woods, letting loose a heart-broken howl.

**AN: Hmmm...I think there's something wrong with my email so, sorry, but I can't thank those who have put me on their story alert and favourite story list. Anyway, thank you if you did.**

**Reviews:**

**Noin37: Yeah, I know. It's also easier for me to write because I'm never stuck on what to write.**

**MingaMae: Cool. Do you wanna PM me your email address and I'll send you the next chapter.**

**Daddys little crazy bitch: Have I said before that I love your pen-name? Cuz if I haven't, it's awesome!**

**Emmarhliee: I'm glad: D**

**Delilah69: Very, lol: D**

**Sassygirl91: On its way**

**Jacob black rulez: I figured that some people would like to know what was going on in Paul's head. That's why I wrote it.**

**~Poison Ivey**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Vampire, on your left _Sam shouted in our heads and I banked left to see the red-headed leech heading towards Forks. No way in hell was she getting within a hundred miles of my Bella. I growled, snapping at her arm, missing it by mere centimetres.

After the night at the bonfire, I was determined to get the little bitch. It had hurt a lot when she'd gone home with Jacob rather than me, but I tried to keep my mind off it. And this was one of the ways that I was dealing with it.

_Damn it _I growled.

The little bitch obviously knew that she was out number and began running at full speed towards the beach. And believe me when I say that bloodsucker is fast!

Suddenly, an ear splitting scream filled the air that literally tore my heart out of my chest. As the pain built up in my chest making it hard to breath I realized who it was.

_BELLA! _I shouted and ran as fast as I could to the place where I distinctly knew where she was. I'd just heard Embry telling Sam that Harry Clearwater had a heart attack before I phased and jumped off the cliff towards Bella.

I grabbed her petty little body with one arm and used the other to propel both of us up to the surface.

"Breathe" I cried out, beating her back, trying to get her breathing again. If she died...

I pushed that thought roughly aside and smacked her back again.

"Breath, Bella! C'mon!" I begged, staring at her lifeless face. I stuck her again as I carried her up the beach. Please, please, please don't let her die. I don't Know what I could do if she died!

"Bella?" I begged her to answer me. "Bells, honey, can you hear me?" I was too busy trying to keep her alive to notice my slip up.

Just then Sam came running up to me, his eyes frantic but trying to keep his calm face. Even though he hadn't known her for long, Bella was already like a little sister to him.

"How long has she been unconscious?" he demanded.

"I don't know" I reported frantically, looking back at her face and brushing her soaking wet hair from her too-pale-cheeks. "A few minutes? It didn't take long to tow her onto the beach."

At least she was breathing now. That gave me some relief at least, but the rain didn't help much.

"She's breathing" Sam noted, crouching down silently. "She will come around. We shoulder get her out of the cold, though. I don't like the colour she's turning." Neither do I.

"You think its okay to move her?" I asked, carefully assessing her body to look for any damage.

"She didn't hurt her back or anything when she fell?"

"I don't know."

We hesitated.

Suddenly life was brought back into my body when I heard my little angel croak "Paul?"

"Oh!" I gasped in relief, tears of joy springing into my eyes. "Oh, Bella! Are you okay? Can you hear me? So you hurt anywhere?"

"J-Just my throat" she stuttered, her lips quivering from the cold.

"Let's get you out of here, then" I said. I slid my arms under her and lifted her. I hunched my shoulders, trying to keep the rain off of her as her head lolled over my arm.

"You got her?" Sam asked, relief crossing his features and I shot him a smirk. He merely rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll take it from here" I reassured him. "Get back to the hospital and I'll join you later. Thanks, Sam."

Sam nodded and jogged back to the forest where he phased and ran back to the hospital. Now my Bella was alright, I hope Harry was going to be okay.

"I was searching for you" I told her as I half jogged through the rain, up the beach to the road. "I followed the tire tracks to your truck" that's a lie but who cares "and then i heard you scream..." I shuddered. Does this girl know what effect she has on me? "Why did you jump, Bella? Didn't you notice that it's turning into a hurricane out here?" Now that the relief was fading, anger was returning and she flinched at the edge in my voice.

"I didn't jump" she muttered, avoiding my gaze.

"What do you mean? Did someone push you?" I asked, anger coursing through me.

"Victoria" she murmured and my blood turned to ice. "She found me. She kinda gave me a fright and I forgot I was standing on a cliff and feel off."

I shook my head in disbelief. Only Bella...

"Sam came back with you...is everyone else home, too?" Only Bella would be worried about us big, bad wolves getting hurt by bloodsucking leeches.

"Yeah. Sort of" I answered shortly, avoiding her gaze. That girl could read me like a book if I looked into her eyes, even if it was for less than a second.

Bella's eyes widened.

"You said...hospital. Before, to Sam. Is someone hurt? Did she fight you?" Her voice jumped up an octave, sounding strange with the hoarseness.

"No, no. When we got back, Em was waiting with the news" I explained sadly. "It's Harry Clearwater. Harry had a heart attack this morning."

"Harry?" She shook her head, tears swelling up in her eyes but she blinked them back. "Oh, no! Does Charlie know?"

"Yeah. He's over there now, too, with Billy as well."

"Is Harry going to be okay?"

I winced. Harry had always been very close to me, almost like a father. "It doesn't look so great right now."

"Where are we going?" Bella managed to asked, closing her eyes.

"My house" I answered and opened the door before stepping inside.

"I'll get you some dry clothes" I muttered, placing her on a chair and racing up to my room.

I was back in a couple of minutes, throwing a black shirt and some shorts to her. "They'll be huge on you, but it's the best I've got. You can grab a shower if you want to."

"Thank you" she whispered, and, with that, she disappeared up the stairs, leaving me to my thoughts and fantasies.

**AN: Okay, this is getting a little creepy. First I can't get emails from and now my PM disabled. If anyone knows what's going on please let me know. Until I figure this out, I can only do the reviewers. Sorry ;(**

**Review:**

**Jacob black rulez: Yeah. I realised that but by then it was a little too late. SO I promised to do another story in his point of view.**

**AlecsBella: Thank you: D**

**Edger2deadly: Yeah, poor Paul ;(**

**Alexandra and twin Alexander12: Okaaaaaaaaay *laughs uncertainly as she doesn't understand***

**Delilah69: A little, yes *sigh***

**MingaMae: Thanks so much: D**

**~Poison Ivey**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once she was done, Bella trudged down the stairs looking tiered as hell. Damn, she looked so fucking sexy in my clothes. DOWN BOY! Looking her up and down as she looked around my living room was not a good idea. Now I've got a fucking hard on! Just my luck.

"This is a really nice house you've got" Bella smiled, gesturing around her and plopping herself on the sofa. "I feel like I'm in a forest."

"Thanks" I smiled, sitting on the floor next to her with my back against the couch. "Krissy decorated it for me. She's an interior designer; it's her job."

"Cool" she smiled back. I couldn't wait for her to meet Krissy and Izzy. They're already begging me to let them meet her.

I watched her as she traced the dark smudges under my eyes and my eyes fluttered closed at the delicious feeling.

"When was the last time you slept?" Bella scolded me and I sighed.

"I honestly can't remember" I told her. There was no point in lying. She would see right through me. She always did.

"Sleep" she commanded, folding her arms across her chest and pouting. I hate it when she does that!

I sighed in defeat, leaning my head on the cushion next to hers, unable to stop the next yawn. "Guess I could rest for a minute..."

And, with that, I fell asleep.

_Bella was talking on the phone to someone. I stood there, watching her. She'd been crying. I wanted nothing more than anything to comfort her but I couldn't move. All I could do was stand there and watch._

"_Paul, I..." she began, and then gasps._

"_Bella!" I shouted as a red-eyed vampire stepped in front of the car. She dropped the phone and stepped hard on the break. But she wasn't quick enough. The tries squealed in protest as she rammed into the vampire. She and the vampire went flying._

_Someone was calling her name from the phone, but Bella wasn't listening. She was staring in horror as the vampire got up and slowly made her way towards her..._

I started awake, gasping, as the door burst open and the light flickered on. I jumped to my feet, ready to protect my Bella.

"Sorry" Jared mumbled. "Did I wake you?"

I carefully assessed his expression. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, no, Jared!" Bella moaned, jumping up from the sofa and hugged him tightly to her. I didn't have any room in my body to feel jealous right this minute. Not Harry! He was like a father to me along with Billy and Old Quil.

"I'm so sorry" Bella whispered, letting go of Jared.

Jared sighed. "It's gonna be hard all around."

"Where's Charlie?"

"Your dad is still at the hospital with Sue. There are a lot of...arrangements to be made."

As small sob broken free of Bella and I pulled her close to me.

"I'd better get back there" Jared sighed. "I only came to give you the news." And he ducked hastily out the door.

I sighed and sat down on the floor, putting my face in my hands. I didn't want Bella to see me cry. Bella sat down next to me and rubbed my shoulders, obviously trying desperately to find a way to comfort me.

After a long moment, I caught her hand and held it to my face, trying to calm myself down and focus on the task at hand.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? I probably should have taken you to a doctor or something." I sighed. I was being a stupid fucking idiot today.

"Don't worry about me."

I twisted my head around to look at her.

"You don't look so good."

"Don't worry about me" she repeated.

"I'll go get your truck and then take you home. You probably ought to be there when Charlie gets back."

"Right."

I left her lying on the sofa, looking incredibly guilty though I hadn't the foggiest idea why. Harry was much of a loss to her as it was to us.

It didn't take me long. I helped her up from the couch silently, keeping my arm around her petite shoulders when the cold air outside made her shiver. I took the driver's seat, knowing I wouldn't have to ask, and pulled her next to me to keep my arm tight around her. She leaned her head against my chest automatically making me smile.

"How will you get home?" she asked quietly. Silly, Bella, always worrying about everyone else around her but never herself.

"I'm not going home. We still haven't caught the bloodsucker, remember?"

She shuddered, and I tightened my grip around her, though I knew it probably had nothing to do with the cold. Unfortunately, there are some things in the world I can't protect her from; such things as her nightmares.

I stopped the truck right in front of her house, cutting the engine. I knew exactly what she was thinking about, even if she didn't want me to know. I knew my other arm around her and hugged her tightly, binding her to me. It felt nice; like I was a whole person.

I wanted to apologise, to make things right again. She must be feeling pretty awful. "Know I've dumped a lot on you this past few weeks, sorry. I just want you to know that I don't mind whatever decision you make, as long as it will make you happy. I swear I don't mind, I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing and that's something no one wants to hear." I laughed in her ear quietly.

Her breathing kicked up a notch and I smiled proudly, glad that I have that effect on her.

"Come on, let's get you inside" I said, jumping out of her truck and ran at full speed around her truck so I could open the door for her.

"Thanks" she smiled shyly, blushing. I just chuckled. That blush made her look so cute. So cute it hurt.

**AN: BOO xxx he, he lol**

**Reviews:**

**Delilah69: Yep: P LOL**

**Daddys little crazy bitch: Goody :-)**

**Edger2deadly: I know, right! Jeez, I'm starting to sound like Jessica. That's never a good sign.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

No matter how much I tried to distract myself at Sam and Emily's, I still couldn't stop thinking about Bella. It was virtually impossible.

"Think about Bella again, Pauly?" Jared teased from the other side of the room.

I growled at him and through a cushion at him.

"Touché" Embry grinned. He got a cushion in his face too.

My phone started to ring before I could start strangling and I picked it up. Bella's name flashed on the screen and I grinned inwardly.

"Uh-oh, girlfriend alert" Emily whispered and the others laughed, I scowled at them.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" I asked.

"Okay, I'm probably being paranoid, but I think someone's been in my house and taken some of my stuff" Bella whispered, panic and fear weaving in and out of her voice, I stiffened instantly. "Stuff with my scent on it."

"On my way" I said shortly.

"Thank you" she breathed and hung up.

"Paul, what is it?" Sam demanded, taking in my expression.

"Someone's been in Bella's house and taken stuff with her scent on, and I willing to bet anything that that person was a vampire" I growled. "I'm there now."

"I'll come with you" Sam said, standing up.

"I'll call Billy and get him to call Charlie to ask him to go on a fishing trip with him" Emily said, picking up the phone and dialling his number. "At least that'll get him out of the house."

"Thank you" I told her gratefully and I and Sam ran outside before facing.

Once we were there, we made sure Charlie was gone before I rang the doorbell.

"Come in, Paul!" Bella said barely raising her voice with fear.

"Are you okay?" I said urgently, rushing into the room and to her side in record time.

"Physically" she whispered, shaking slightly "fine."

"Alright, Paul, you stay here with Bella and I'll go and investigate" Sam said. How the hell he can sound so calm when we're in this shit is beyond me. "Bella, where's the intruder's scent the worst?"

"I don't know" she admitted. Of course, with her weak senses and all. "I guess it would be my bedroom, I think. That is where all my stuff has gone missing."

Sam's eyes narrowed at the same time as mine did. He didn't like that anymore than I did. Sometimes it amuses me how protective he is of Bella and the other imprints, like they're his little sisters.

"I'll just be a minute" he murmured and ran upstairs.

I sat her down at the table and wrap my arms around her waist, reassuring myself that she wasn't in harm's way right now.

"Well" said Sam as he came back into the room with his nose wrinkled in disgust "the scent was easy enough to catch. It reeks!"

"I'll buy some air freshener" Bella muttered, her eyes fixed on the wall in front of her.

"Come on" I murmured in her ear, pulling her up. "We need to go to Sam and Emily's house so we can figure this out."

She nodded stiffly. "How are we getting there?"

"We're gonna have to run" Sam answered her apologetically. "You'll ride of Paul."

"Okay" was all she said.

"You're huge" Bella muttered to me as I came out to her in my wolf form. And I knelt down her to get on, I barked out a laugh and she rolled her eyes at me.

When we got there, the rest of the pack was already there. We entered to see Emily leaning against the counter, Jared, with Kim sitting on his lap, on wooden chairs and Jacob was sitting on an armchair that was tucking up in the corner. I pulled Bella to the sofa and sat down next to her. Emily walked towards us and sat down next to Bella, putting an arm around her. I took one of her hands tightly in both of mine, trying to calm her down. Sam moved over in front of us, leaning against the wall. The only two people who were missing were Quil and Embry who were tracking the scent.

"Okay" Sam said "let's look at this logically. What are the possibilities?"

"Victoria?" Jared suggested.

Sam shook his head. "It wasn't a scent I recognised."

"It doesn't make sense" Emily objected. "If whoever it was meant to wait for Bella, you guys would know about it. He- or she- had no intention of hurting Bella. Or Charlie, for that matter."

Bella cringed into me at her father's name.

"It's going to be fine, Bell" Emily murmured, smoothing her hair and Bella tried to relax.

"But was the point, then?" Kim wanted to know, looking frighten, even with Jared's arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Checking to see if I'm still, maybe" Bella suggested.

"What" Jared asked sharply. Took the words right out of my fucking mouth. What the hell indeed?

"When i was with Eddie, I was to become a vampire because no human is supposed to know about vampires. So they were going to change me at graduation."

Everyone in the room winced, apart from Bella. She looked indifferent. I had came that close to losing her and I didn't even know it.

"Possibly" Sam admitted reluctantly.

Suddenly, Embry burst through the front door with right behind him, making Bella jump. I rubbed soothing circles on her hand, willing her to calm down.

"Long gone, hours ago" Quil announced, sounding disappointed. "The trail went East, then South, and then disappeared on a side road. Had a car waiting."

"That was bad luck" Jared muttered. "I wouldn't mind giving the leech a piece of my mind." You and me both, bro.

Bella winced again, and Emily rubbed her shoulder.

"Perhaps we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe it's a coincidence..." Kim began quietly, but stopped when she saw our incredulous expression. "I don't mean a coincidence that a stranger happened to pick Bella's house to visit at random. I mean that maybe someone was just curious. Your scents are all around her. Was he wondering what draws you there? Or maybe wondering what the awful smell was?"

"Why wouldn't he just come her, then? If he was curious?" I demanded.

"You would" Emily said, giving me a fond smile. "The others aren't always so direct. There are a great number of you- he or she might be frightened. But Charlie wasn't harmed. This doesn't have to be an enemy."

I watched Bella's lips move, but I couldn't quite tell what she was saying. She shrugged out of Emily's arms and walked towards the window, staring out with a glazed expression on her face.

"We'll extend our perimeter" Sam said. "And we can split up evenly now that Quil has joined, so we can..."

"No!" Bella cut him off sharply, spinning around the face us all again. Her expression was a mixture of horror and worry. When will she stop worrying about us? "I can't put you guys at risk because of me. I'm leaving."

"No!" I said, jumping up in horror. It was like someone had ripped open my chest and yanked out my heart before tearing it to pieces. It was almost unbearable.

"Think of Charlie, Bella" Sam tried to reason. "Think of him if you disappeared."

"I am thinking of Charlie!" Bella shouted. "He's the one I'm worried about along with you guys. What if my little guest had happened to be thirsty last night? What if Victoria suddenly decides she's had enough and fights you guys? As long as I'm around, everyone's a target. If anything happened to him, or you guys, it would be my entire fault!"

"Bella, think about this for a second, please!" Embry pleaded.

"I don't have a second. The more time I spend in Forks, the more you are all in danger" she said, grabbing her bag and turning for the door.

"Bella..." Jacob started, but she ignored him and raced out the door.

I cried out as the pain got unbearable and collapsed on the floor, curling into a ball, sobbing my heart out. Literally.

**AN: POOR PAULIE! Don't forget to review. Blimey, I'm on a role today: D**

**Reviews:**

**Delilah690- I feel guilty for taking Bella away from him :( Ah well, it had to be done.**

**Edger2deadly- No, it's not just you. And I agree, Paul/Bella forever!**

**Priscina Alice Malfoy- Well, here's more for you**

**PEACE!**

**~Poison Ivey**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

God, she looked so motionless there, lying in the hospital bed. Motionless and venerable; almost dead. If it weren't for the heart monitors that kept a steady pulse, I would have committed suicide already. It was the only thing that could reassure me that she was still alive. But only just.

The doctor has said that the car had put too much pressure on her head which had set her into a coma, and that she has a fifty/fifty chance of waking up.

I was barely aware of Charlie Swan's presence. He was like me; like a machine. Only moving for our duties, but emotionless. Cold, empty and emotionless.

Charlie got up, mumbling something about work and left without another word. I didn't mind. I preferred to be alone with my angel, so I could talk to her. And besides, I don't think I have any room in my body to mind abou him leaving. Inside me, my wolf was howling for his imprint, and I howled along with him.

Suddenly, the rest of the pack came in with heartbroken expressions on their faces. I could hear Kim and Emily sobbing quietly, even when Sam and Jared tried half-heartedly to calm them down, close to tears themselves. Not even Sam could hide his emotions from his face.

"Please wake up, Bells" Kim murmured in Bella's ear but there was no real effort in it anymore. She'd long given up on the idea of hope that she would wake up, no matter how much she pleaded with her. I doubted Bella could hear any of us anyway.

Embry shakily placed Bella's favourite CD in a CD played the hospital had provided us with and pressed the play button. Doctor Gregory had told us that something familiar to Bella might wake her up. For some reason, i don't think it was the CD Bella wanted to hear, but I fantasised that it was, that it would wake her up and I would see her alive and healthy again. But she only was ever really awake in my dreams. Outside of them she was as good as dead.

"One is coming over on the next flight" I told Bella randomly. Normally that sort of information would have made her jump, but it didn't this time. I didn't realise I was crying until I tried to speak again. It came out as I sort of strangled sob. "Please wake up, Bella, please. I'm begging you."

I could imagine the sort of response she would have told me. In my fantasies, her voice floated through my head, telling me that she was trying, but for some reason she could break free of the no-existing fog.

_We dwell on the past, while living the present_

_But I admit, the past was unpleasant_

Renee comings most days now. I had to admire her insistence to stay with her daughter, and only moving to sleep. But it angers me slightly that she's never in the same room as Charlie anymore. Maybe that was what Bella wanted to hear. To hear her parents speaking in union again. She reads Bella's favourite book from when she was a kid. It was _Christmas Carols _by Charles Dickens. I had a feeling that Bella would have gotten bored by now, because of the number of times her mother had read it.

Doctor Gregory is starting to annoy me now, too. He keeps saying to everyone who comes to visit Bella that anything would wake Bella up at any time- a voice she recognised, a book she knows, a song she likes or hates a lot, or some big surprise- and that everyone's got to try to find a way through her, and one of the best ways is by jogging her memory.

Yeah, well, Doc, everyone's tried everything they could think of and just ain't fucking work, so stop your shit. It's just making everyone else miserable when they fail.

_Full of ups and downs, less pleasure more pain_

_We wished for the sun, but only got rain_

Emily was trying to wake Bella up by giving her things to look forward to when she wakes up, in hope that the excitement would wake her up.

"When you wake up, we'll have a great, big, massive party. Just us" she said, trying desperately to look on the bright side of the situation like she normally does, and only just managing it. "I'll cook, and you can choose the music, and just us girls will go shopping. And we can make the boys carry the shipping bags in, hey? That would be a laugh, won't it?"

But by the end of her little speech, she was sobbing again as she remembered the last time they had done that and the amount of fun they'd had watching us guys struggle with the amount of bags they had brought back home with them. Sam pulled her back into his lap and rocked her back and forth, tears running down his face just like the rest of the pack.

Soon Krissy and Izzy came to visit Bella.

"Hey, Bella. My name is Krissy" Krissy murmured, sitting down next to Bella's head and pulling Izzy into her lap. She was struggling not to cry. "Paul's probably told you about me. Izzy's here, too. We want you to wake up, Bella. My brother looks like crap, believe me. And I know that he needs you. I can see the way he looks at you, and have heard the way he talks about you. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Please, wake up."

"Hi, 'Ella" Izzy said in Bella's ear. She looked puzzled, but did as her mum had told her and spoke to her. "You wake up, soon?" Then to Krissy, she asked "Why 'Ella no wake up?"

"She will, Izzy, she will" Krissy promised a determined expression on her face and her eyes blazing furiously, just like mum's eyes used to do when she was determined to get someone to do something. "When she's ready to, she will. She's just sleeping because she's tiered." Then she bent forward and kissed Bella's forehead lightly. "You need to wake up, Bella. Your family and friends need you. And, believe it or not, I and Izzy need you to wake up, too. We want to meet you, and for you to meet us. I know we're gonna be the best of friends."

And then Izzy kissed Bella too, leaving her with a wet ear.

"I made you a card" Izzy said then quickly began to describe it as best as she could when she remembered that Bella couldn't see it. "I put 'Get Well Soon' on it in loads of glitter and I drew you and Uncle Pauly holding hands."

Jake stood up and placed the card standing up on Bella's bed-side-table. I knew distinctly that Bella would have wanted Izzy to know how grateful she was for the time and effort into the card. So I did it for her.

"Thank you, Izzy. It's beautiful."

_We both made mistakes, put pain in our hearts_

_But here we are again, promising to never part_

At dinner time, everyone but me left. I just sat there, holding one of her cold and fragile hands in both of mine. Oh, how badly I wanted her to wake up; to open her eyes so I could stare into her beautiful, milk-chocolate brown eyes for the rest of eternity and to never let go of her ever again.

"Come on, Bells" I murmured, pressing my lips to her hand. "Wake up! I miss you so much. It's been three weeks. Surely that's long enough for you. Bella...I...I..." say it god damn it!" "I love you."

And that was all it took. Thos three, simply, but powerful words broke through her shell.

_Counting our blessings and letting go of the past_

_Starting all over and making it last_

Bella groaned, and twisted her head towards my voice. Soon her eyes fluttered open and I found myself a prisoner in them, being held there, but never complaining.

"Bella" I breathed. I dare not hope that she was really awake, but I can't help it.

"Paul" she croaked, her bell-like voice barely above a whisper. "Oh, Paul, I'm so sorry!"

Then I went into a coughing fit.

"Bella!" I exclaimed, so I happy I could fly. "Oh my god, you're alive!"

Bella laughed, her beautiful voice filling the room and happy tears were streaming down her cheeks. And I knew that I was crying too as I laughed along with her, our voices in perfect harmony.

_Feelings and memories flow deep in my mind_

_Of those days our love was genuine and kind_

Everyone came rushing into the room. Sam, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Emily and Kim. All of them.

"Bella!" Kim screamed, rushing over, sobbing her heart our and Emily soon joined her, and they were all hugging like one of them was going to disappear into thin air at any moment without any type of warning.

Then the rest of the guys came over and gave her a big hug, even Sam who didn't normally show any emotion to anyone other than Emily. I guess he was so caught up in the moment that he was supposed to show restraint. OH, WHO GIVES A SHIT?

"Bella!" said Emily, her voice strict and serious, but still filled with joy. How she managed to sound like that was beyond me. "Don't you ever run off like that ever again. Do you hear me? Or I will personally hunt you down and slaughter you painfully and slowly."

"You don't have to tell me twice" Bella laughed, and I found myself being memorised by the music of it. "Where's Charlie? And Renee?"

"I'll call them" Embry beamed, and literally skipped out of the room to make the phone call.

She turned to look at me and grinned. I automatically grinned back, staring into her beautiful eyes and letting her see all of my love for her.

Everything was going to be alright.

_Holding you close, feeling your skin_

_You look into my eyes and make my head spin_

_Those feelings are back, but stronger than ever_

_I know you're the one I wanna hold on to forever_

_We both smile again, nothing's better than this_

_Kissing you again was like our second first kiss_

_~Giselle Simental~_

_XXX_

**AN: Aww ain't those two sweet and adorable?**

**Reviewers:**

**Randoms1: Definitely will**

**Brittyangel: I know :-( But it all turned out great in the end, didn't it? :-)**

**Delilah69: Neither would: D**

**Daddys little crazy bitch: Goody**

**Ian Moone: of course, lol. I LOVE writing this story so much it would be so hard to stop writing it.**

**Edger2deadly: I was on a role that day and I couldn't stop writing. My big brother literally had to drag me to bed by my ear, LOL!**

**Noin37: LOL, no, I guess he wouldn't. That's why I think they soot each other so well because Bella needs someone who can protect her at all times and so much love and Paul needs someone to be able to put up with his arsehole-ness and someone who won't let him get bored anytime soon.**

**With all my love**

**~Poison Ivy**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next two weeks were hell for Bella. She had to go through rehab, which had to hurt like hell. It pained me that I couldn't stay with my Bells and help her through it. Surprisingly, though, she didn't say a single word during it. But not even Bella could disguise the fact that she was relieved to be home again. It was even better that Charlie wouldn't be home either, so we had the whole house to ourselves.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked her, pulling her towards the coach.

"Urm..." she trailed off, looking puzzled. It was obvious that she hadn't the foggiest idea.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" I suggested, holding back laughter and she nodded gratefully.

We ended up on watching a horror, zombie movie called 'The Plague'. Bella hadn't seen it before and ended up curling into my side, making me laugh, not that I complained. I wrapped my arm securely around her and tried to watch the movie, which was very hard. All I could think about was Bella's small frame cuddled up against me. Embry was right, I am whipped.

When the credits came rolling in, Bella said in a shaking voice "Paul, there is something that I have to tell you."

"Yes, Bella?" I said, looking down at her curiously. What could she possible want to talk about that had made her so nervous? Nothing too embarrassing, I hope.

"Urm, you know when I was in a coma, and then I woke up?" she murmured, looking down at the floor, hesitating.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything" I murmured, lifting her face up with my finger so I could look into her eyes.

Bella closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again, showing me with her eyes what she wanted to tell me. Shit! She loved me. I and my wolf were basically doing the happy dance as my eyes widened in shock. Slowly, testing her reaction, I brought my lips down to hers. Fireworks exploded inside me as I kissed her warm, soft lips and was very reluctant to pull away. Obviously, so was Bella, as she whimpered, pouting when I did making me burst out laughing. Inside, I was like the sun. Bella laughed along with me and curled up into his side.

Suddenly, my phone rang, making Bella jump about a foot in the air and I burst out laughing again.

"Yes, Sam?" I said cheerfully.

"We've got a situation" Sam said. "I'm calling a pack meeting. Meet me at my house in half an hour?"

"We're on our way" I said and snapped my phone shut.

"What was that all about?" Bella murmured happily, playing absentmindedly with my fingers.

"Sam wants us to meet at his house for a pack meeting. He said he had some news for us" I shrugged. Bella just nodded and followed me outside, clutching my hand so hard I swear it was about to go blue. Did she honestly think I was going to leave her?

"No way am I riding on that!" Bella exclaimed, stopping abruptly as she eyed my motorbike like it was going to grow teeth and bite her.

I laughed at her expression and said "Don't worry; you'll be riding with me. I'll keep you safe."

Bella merely nodded slowly and got gingerly onto the back, wrapping her arms tightly around my waist. Just the feel of her so close was driving me crazy.

"Fine, but if you go over 80, angry grizzle bears will took tamed after what will be waiting for you after I get off this bike" Bella, half-joking, half-serious.

"No problem" I replied calmly, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Took you long enough" Jared shouted from across the room once we'd got there. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We can hear you just fine, Jared, there's no need to shout" Bella shot back.

Bella turned around the face Emily and saw her staring at our locked hands, her mouth hanging open in shocked delight. Ah shit, here we go.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you guys!" she squealed and all but launched herself at us, pulling us both into a hug. Bella patted her back, looking a little awkward and confused on how to react.

"What on earth are you talking about, Em?" Sam asked, looking just as confused at the rest of the guys.

"Bella and Paul are together. As in, together, together" Emily clarified, as if they wouldn't understand.

Then the boys jumped up and hugged us both, congratulating us.

Okay, so why did you call us, Sam?" I demanded, struggling to break away from the crowd. I settled down on the sofa, pulling her into my lap.

"Seth is close to shifting" Sam answered me, seeming to pull himself together and go into Alpha mode again. "And, surprisingly, so is Leah."

"Leah?" we all shouted at once. That can't be right!

"Why is it such a shock that Leah's shifting?" Bella asked, obviously not getting it.

"Well, she's a girl!" Embry exclaimed. Yeah, like that's gonna explain anything.

"So?"

"Girls haven't shifted before, Bella" Sam explained. "Well, not that we know of anyway, There was only one legend about it."

"Are you really that surprised?" Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. "I mean, so many legends have just happened to become true. Surely it's not much of a shock anymore?"

You know, she does have a point, I mused.

"You know, Bella, I've been wondering the same thing" Kim commented and she, Emily and Bella laughed together.

Out of the blue, Sam's phone started ringing, making Bella jump about a foot in the air. We all laughed at her as Sam answered it and she pocked her tongue out, snuggling into my chest, leaving my imagination to run wild again. Damn!

"On our way" Sam finished his call. "Change of plan" he said to us. "Leah and Seth are shifting right now. We need to get over to the Clearwater's house as soon as possible."

"On it" we chorused together.

"I'm coming with you" Bella announced, standing up with us.

"No, Bella, it's too dangerous" I said sternly, pushing her gently back down onto the sofa. The thought of losing her again was unbelievably painful and I didn't want to go through that again, let alone let her go through it.

"Oh, come on, think about how Leah's feeling right now. You need a girl there" she argued back with me. She looked at Sam pleadingly. Why, all of a sudden, did she want to help Leah Clearwater? I mean, they barely knew each other.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, she's right, Paul" Sam sighed, giving up too easily for my liking. "But don't worry, Paul, we'll keep her safe."

So here we were, at Sue, Leah and Seth Clearwater's house, trying to calm down not one, but two werewolves down enough so they can phase back human. To tell you the truth, I don't think we were doing a very good job calming Leah down. And I had a funny feeling Bella had the same idea as I did.

"Alright, let me deal with Leah. You guys sought out Seth" Bella finally snapped, stepping forwards.

"No, Bella, it's too dangerous" I repeated myself, stepping in front of her. I didn't want her getting on the wrong end of Leah's nasty temper.

"Oh, bite me wolf-boy" Bella snapped, stepping neatly around me and walking determinedly towards Leah. Did she seriously just do that? I think we're rubbing off too much on her.

Bella took Leah outside and talked to her. I don't know what that girl said to Leah, it sure as hell did the damn trick. The girls came back in, laughing their fucking heads off.

After Jake and Leah imprinted on each other, Bella went into some serious best friend mode and scaring the scrap out of us.

"Alright" she said "girly night, you and me, and I'll explain everything." The she rounded on us and said threatingly, giving us her no-nonsense stare "Boys, you are banned from my house. You're banned from setter a foot within a mile of my house, and if you ever dare break the rules, Ill unleash one hell of a fucking storm on you guys."

And, with that, she pulled Leah towards her car leaving the boys dumbstruck. What the hell?

**AN: I just love Bella's attitude in this episode!**

**Reviews:**

**Delilah69: Yeah. I like it when a leader is hard and commanding, but soft and caring as well. It's what I look for in them.**

**Edger2deadly: Unfortunately, I'm not always on a roll. Sorry it's so late.**

**Brittyangel: I know! I've been waiting forever for the right moment for him to say those three sacred words.**

**143iloveyou143: I'll try: D**

**Daddys little crazy bitch: Goody: D**

**~Poison Ivey**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Okay, as much as I love my girl, she can me a really pain in the ass sometimes. She and the girls told us guys that we weren't allowed to see them tonight because they were having a- and I quote- 'a strictly no boys evening'. Didn't they know how much it hurt to be away from your imprint for merely an hour, let alone a whole evening and night?

In the end, Sam had enough of mine, Jake and Jared's whining along with his pain and ended up shouting "Alright! We'll go spy on them."

So we ran to Bella's house and peeked in through the gap in the curtains. I felt a little better at being closer to my Bells, but she wasn't in my arms yet so it still hurt. Yeah, it's official, I ahve turned into a freaking girl!

We all sniggered quietly together as the girls jumped up and down like loons 'Girls just wanna have fun'. I don't think I've seen Bella so happy before.

"So what game should we play?" Kim asked as they settled down with their snacks they'd just made.

"Truth or Dare" Bella grinned evilly, jumping up and grabbing an empty coke bottle. "Whoever spins the bottle has to set the Dare or Truth, and whoever the bottle points to have to do it."

Kim spun the bottle and it landed on Bella. Of course it would; she's a magnet for these things. "All right, Bells, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Bella said a little too confidently for my liking. She didn't know how bad and extreme Kim could get when it came to Dares.

Kim thought for a moment, and then said "You have to snog Leah for two minutes straight."

I thought Bella was going to decline, beat red, but again she surprised me. She turned to face Leah and raised an eyebrow, obviously asking her consent.

Jesus bloody Christ, was the girl trying to kill me? Her and Leah snogging were so hot and left me with a very painful hard-on. Now what was I going to do. Sam and Jared smirked at me.

"That was hot" Embry mumbled and I growled at him. That was my imprint he was talking about.

All the girls turned to stare at us and I'm pretty sure our jaws were scrapping the ground.

"Don't say we didn't warn you" Emily grinned evilly as the girls exchanged an evil glance with each other and started attacking us with baseball bats. That is so not fair!

After a lot of 'Ow's and 'That hurt's we finally ran away from them with our tails between our legs, leaving the girls in hysterics and on the floor.

"I blame this one of you, Sam" Jake said, panting and holding his side.

"Hey, I distinctly remember you, Jared and Paul complaining about how much you want to see you imprints" Sam retorted.

"You know, he does have a point" Embry pointed out and we all rolled our eyes in his direction causing him to pout. Suddenly a beautiful, velvet voice filled the air.

_I was a broken ship with ragged sails_

_Now clam waters beckon me_

_Lying out in warming sun, stretching, feeling free_

_Waiting for a new wind and a wave upon my bow_

_Wishing on a rainbow, following my star_

_Welcoming my new world, I'm gonna travel far_

_Floating in the slip-stream, just going with the flow_

_Booked a passage on tomorrow with no one else in tow_

_Floating in the slip-stream, just going with the flow_

_Yeah, now that sounds good to me_

"Who was that?" Jared asked in disbelief.

"I believe that was Bella singing" Sam said matter of factly. "Emily mentioned to me that she had a gorgeous voice."

I didn't really hear them. I was in awe of Bella's voice. It sounded almost like wind chimes. That's it; my manly ego is officially down the drain. God, the guys will never let me live it down.

**AN: Whoop, whoop!**

**Reviews:**

**Daddys little crazy bitch: DDD**

**Lexis: Incorrect. I love all reviewers! Thanks for the amazing support: D it means the world to me. And as for the double chapter, opps, sorry, my bad I guess I accidently uploaded it twice. I'm fixing it now. SORRYS!**

**Delilah09: Same!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella seemed nervous when I first arrived, I'm not really surprised as it's a really big day for her, but when she first saw me she instantly calmed down. I was glad I had that effect on her.

"Hey" she grinned; jumping into my arms and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, making my cheeks redden slightly. Damn, why did she have to have this affect on me?

"Hey, beautiful" I whispered. I turned away from her slightly to face Chief Swan. Here goes nothing. "Hello Chief Swan, I'm Paul Long."

"Oh, go ahead and call me Charlie, lad, everyone does" Charlie grinned and I heard Bella give a soft sigh of relief. I suppressed a laugh. You know the farther loves you when he asks you to call him by his first name.

"Are you alright?" I asked Bella, helping her from her seat once we were at her school's parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous" she answered, giving me her best brave smile that wavered slightly.

"Your beautiful" I reassured her and she blushed at least ten shades of red. I chuckled. She really was, though. Under the ugly yellow polyester graduation robe she wore a strapless blue dress which had a lighter blue ribbon running around the middle and ending in a bow, complete with silver pumps. It was enough to make a wolf go insane.

"Are you excited?" Charlie asked, linking his arm with hers and dragging me and her along with him all the way to the school. I laughed under my breath.

"Not really" Bella admitted and I gave her hand a squeeze which she returned.

"Bella, this is a big deal. You're graduating from high school. It's the real world for you know. College. Living on your own...You're not my little girl anymore." Charlie chocked up a bit at the end.

"Dad" Bella moaned, rolling her eyes. "Please don't go all weepy on me."

"Who's weepy?" he growled. "Now, why aren't you excited?"

Bella's just being Bella, I thought to myself with a smile as I stared at Bella.

"I don't know, Dad. I guess it just hasn't hit yet or something."

"It's good a good job that Emily and Sam are throwing this party. You need something to perk you up."

"Sure. A party's exactly what I need."

Charlie and I laughed at her sarcasm and I gave Bella a grin, unable to take my eyes off the angel in front of me. She gave me a wink and I growled under my breath. That girl really had no idea what affect she had on me. And thank god she didn't, or she'd be the death of me.

I, Charlie and the others waited patiently until Bella's name was called. When it was her turn, we all cheered and she turned to give at us, giving us a big wave. I was glad she was happy.

Once it was over, Bella began craning her head to look for us.

I snuck up on her and whispered in her ear "Congratulations." I wound my arms around her waist, pulling her clothes. The wolf in me didn't like it when we were apart.

"Thank" she laughed, her eyes full of sparkles. It was such an adorable sight.

"I see you're over the nerves" Sam said, grinning like an idiot. He snatched my Bella out of my arms and spun her around and around.

"Whoa, where did the touchy Sam come from?" Bella teased him once he had set her back on her feet. Good question, Bells, really good question.

"I don't know" Sam admitted, and then turned to snog Emily's face off.

The rest of the guys took turns in hugging her, or spinning her around just like Sam had.

"God, anymore hugging and my lungs will be coming up my throat" she joked.

"Lovely thought, Bells, just lovely" Quil rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Bella" Billy said, wheeling up behind the guys.

"Hey Billy" she exclaimed, hugging him. I've never seen my imprint so happy.

Billy whispered something in her ear and she whispered something back, though I didn't quick catch what they said.

"Bella" Charlie crowed, pushing his way his way past the close-packed families around us to his baby girl.

"Congratulation, baby!" he yelled, even though he was right by her ear now and everyone laughed at him. His sneakily wrapped his around Bella and pulled her away from me. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks" Bella said, before wriggling out of Charlie's arm and slunk back into mine with a cheeky grin and her face. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I get it, you two are irrespirable" he laughed.

"Yep" Bella laughed, giving Charlie the biggest, cheesiest grin ever and I, unable to resist, copied her, making us look like a pair of right old loons. Everyone laughed at us again.

"Smile" Emily said and I and Bella grinned at the camera.

"Come on, let's get back to home and we can throw the party" Embry.

"Did I hear him say parta? Everybody, let's parta!" Quil shouted, throwing his fist in the air.

Bella took a ride on my motorbike and everyone else went in their cars so we were there in no time. Of course, we could have been there quicker if we went by wolf but I didn't want to ruin her new dress. Well, actually, the real reason was that I loved the feeling of Bella's arms wrapped around my waist, but I didn't tell her that.

When we _did _get there, it was like stepping out of reality and into a fantasy.

The black velvet darkness was interrupted ahead, just where Emily and Sam's drive should be. Someone had wrapped the house in thousands of twinkle lights, impossible to miss.

Wow" Bella breathed, her eyes widening cutely.

The house wasn't the only thing that was lit up. Every twenty feet or so, another shining beacon guided us toward the small house. All the way.

"Wow" she repeated as I led her inside. The interior of their house had been transformed into a nightclub- the kind that didn't often exist in real life, only on TV.

"Bloody hell, Emily" Bella said, laughing.

"I know" she grinned. "It's brilliant, isn't it? Even if I do say so myself."

"Let's get this party started" Jake shouted and turned on the music so loud that it was blaring out of the speakers.

"I think I'm underdressed" Bella said to me.

"You're perfect" I disagreed, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Oh, come on, get dancing you!" Jared yelled, who was pulling Kim onto the dance floor. Kim turned bright red but happily danced with her wolf.

"Come on" she grinned, pulling me towards the dance floor.

"Nah ah" I disagreed, trying to pull away. The last thing I wanted to do was embarrass myself in front of my imprint. "I don't dance."

"Neither do I. Come on" Bella laughed and somehow managed to yank me onto the dance floor before jumping up and down like a maniac like everyone else. I grudgingly joined in and, in no time at all, found myself enjoying myself. My imprint never cesses to surprise me.

"I think it's time for the karaoke" Emily called over the music. "Now, who wants to go first?"

"I will" Jared shouted, jumping up towards the mike as everyone sat down. He started singing to 'Who let the dogs out' making everyone laugh.

"Okay, its official, that is the pack's new national anthem" Leah grinned as the other boys, not including Sam, starting barking. Sam just stood there, shaking his head, but having a hard time hiding his amusement.

"Come on, Bella, you're turn next" Kim shouted to Bella, winking.

"No" she replied, shaking her head. "Oh, no. I only did it that night just for you girls. I ain't doing it in front of the guys as well."

We all started chanting 'Bella' and in the end she gave him. She chose my song and began to sing to 'Love like this' by Amy Pearson. It was beautiful.

At the end, everyone cheered and clapped like mad making her blush like there was no tomorrow. I watched her, smiling, as she danced madly with Embry. This was defiantly where she belongs and nobody could change that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After I'd finished my patrol I ran back to Bella's house, but when I'd reached there I knew there was something wrong. She wasn't there. I searched the whole house but couldn't find her. No need to panic I told myself and called her mobile.

"Hello?" Bella answered her phone, her voice cracking and I allowed myself to breathe a small breath of relief.

"Bella? Where the fucks are you?" I demanded angrily. Damn, I'll kill her skinny arse. Did she have any idea what worry she put me through?

"I'm at the hospital" Bella crocked and I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Oh my god, are you okay" I asked, running to my motorbike. "I'm on my way." I started the motorbike as I talked.

"I'm fine Paul" she murmured, and I sighed. God almighty, this woman will be the death of me. "It's Charlie, Paul" she sobbed. "Charlie's hurt and he's in surgery."

I paused, taking this in. "I'll be there in five minutes."

True to my word I was there in five minutes.

"Charlie Swan?" I asked the receptionist and she gave me the once over before saying "Room 54."

"Thanks" I mumbled and walked quickly towards the room.

I slid the door open to see Bella curled up in her set, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Bella?" I said.

"Paul" she sighed and a little life returned to her eyes. I gentle pulled her into my arms and kissed her, trying to convince her that everything was going to be alright, but at the same time trying to convince myself that as well. Then I sat down on a wooden chair next to Charlie's bed and pulled her into my lap.

"Hey Bella" Billy murmured. "How is he doing?"

"I don't know" Bella sobbed and I pulled her tighter her to me. My wolf howled in pain along with her. "He hasn't woken up yet."

"Give his body time to heal itself" Jacob tried to sooth her, pushing his father into the room and sitting down next to him.

The doctor came into the room with a grim expression on his face and Bella jumped off my lap, horror clear on her face.

"Is everything okay, doc?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"I have some good news; and some bad news" the doctor sighed.

"Please don't play games with me doc, this is too scary for that" Bella whispered, closing her eyes briefly.

"The good news is that your father's body is mending itself beautifully" the doctor said, examining the charts. I had a feeling he was doing this so he didn't have to look into our eyes when he told us the bad news. "The bad news, I'm afraid, is that your father has cancer."

Bella crumpled and I caught her reflexively, pulling her into my lap. Then i just froze. This can't be happening. I'd only just met Charlie but it still hurt. It reminded me too much of when my father left me and my mother to be with another woman, only much worse. My father had left me, not die.

"Is there treatment?" I asked quietly, pulling Bella's shaking body tightly to me instinctly.

"I'm afraid not" the doctor replied sadly. "The cancer has been inside him for too long."

"How long till he...?" She couldn't finish the sentence. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much pain she was in, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"He has about three weeks, maybe four; five giving it a push. It all depends on the person."

Bella was breaking down. I could feel it. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't bring herself together. My wolf howled in agony, hating the fact that he couldn't do anything to protect his imprint and I silently agreed with him.

"Bella?" Charlie groaned, waking up.

"I'm here, daddy" Bella whispered, moving closer to him and plastering a smile over her face that didn't quite cover up her worry and sadness.

"What's wrong" Charlie asked sharply. I guess he wasn't fooled.

"I don't know how to put it..." Bella trailed off, tears forming in her eyes which she furiously blinked back.

"How about straight?" Charlie chuckled. Bella twisted him may lap so her face was facing my chest and I wrapped my arms securely around her. Thankfully, Billy carried on for her.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but you have cancer" Billy said quietly, his voice cracking slightly. This wasn't the strong, invincible Billy we all knew so well. This is the Billy I knew was deep down, the Billy who carried about his friends and family.

Shock flashed across Charlie's face to understanding.

"Well, I always knew it would happen in the end" Charlie muttered.

He shocked Bella so much that she turned around and rolled her eyes. Charlie was obviously being brave for his only daughter

"Well, how long have I got" Charlie asked Bella. The way he said it you'd think he was asking how long it was until dinner.

"Three to five weeks" Bella whispered in. "The doctor said it's most likely four weeks because five is a bit of a push."

"Are you okay?" he asked her worriedly and she let out a strangled laugh.

"You the one in the hospital bed with cancer and you're asking me if I'm okay." she said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Still the same old Charlie."

**AN: So, so sorry about how long this took. I would just like to say congratulations to Kate and William who got married on the 29****th**** April 2011 at 11:01.**

**Reviews:**

**Daddys little crazy bitch: I'm glad: D**

**ViperDiva: I agree. I love Bella with Paul mainly because he brings out the mean kitty in her and that their perfect for each other.**

**Greywolflove: thank you**

**~Poison Ivy**


End file.
